Little Dove
by GabiWrites
Summary: She was being selfish, she knew this, and she knew that them being intimate like this could kill him – especially if her brothers saw them. And yet, she couldn't help but to be selfish. While Juan was off in whore houses and Cesare with women in the dead of the night, why should she choose to be selfless? His fingers were warm as they brushed against her cheek, "well, dove?"
1. Chapter One

The two laid in a comfortable silence, her breath fading in the cold air, her face flushed pink. Her chest rose up and down in anticipation, smiling a bright smile. "Promise me, Prince Djem. Promise that you won't forget me." Her face that was filled with a warm, smile suddenly filled with dread – with sudden realization that she would not be able to stay with him – this beautiful man she had been graced with. If anyone had seen them together, the likelihood that he would die under _mysterious_ circumstances grew larger and larger.

"My dearest, who said I was leaving you? I may need you to explain what exactly I am promising," Djem smiled his face warm and his smile filling up his entire face. His body was lanky, yet she couldn't imagine a man ever looking as beautiful as Djem did in this moment. Lucrezia smiled, she moved her naked body closer to his, her nose rubbing on his nose, her breath mingling with his breath. She was being selfish, she knew this, she knew that both of them being intimate like this could kill him – _especially_ if her brothers saw them. And yet, she couldn't help but to be selfish. While Juan was off in whore houses and Cesare with women in the dead of the night, why should she choose to be selfless? His fingers were warm as they brushed against her cheek, "well, dove?"

"Just promise you will never forget me Djem? It's for my own peace of mind," she smiled, "or is that not enough?"

He laughed warmly, finally having caught his breath. "Well, my little one, I must say, if that is your reasoning, then I have no reason to fight you on this. I promise, little dove, I will never forget you. Not for as long as I live."

Lucrezia laughed lightheartedly, Djem smiled hearing that laugh, her truest laugh, and rolled on top of her body, placing light kisses on her jaw and down, then back up her neck, landing finally on her lips.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucrezia snuck down the hallway, creeping slowly past corners. Her father had said she couldn't see this Prince Djem, that she couldn't be in the room with the Cardinals – that she would meet him later at dinner. She had never been one to be patient, she held the appearance of patience, but never held the virtue herself. Her thumb rubbed the dress, a nervous habit, one that Cesare would notice if he wasn't so preoccupied, but he had been which left Lucrezia feeling neglected and bored.

Her feet hit the steps, and she slowly walked up. Lucrezia's heart beat fast, hoping that no one would notice her in that little corner balcony. As she slowly, carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to make any noise, Lucrezia's feet touched the last step, and the realization that she wouldn't be able to walk to the edge without anyone noticing her. She sat herself on the ground, and crawled towards the edge of the balcony.

Just one look, _one look_ , and she would be sated. Lucrezia just wanted to see this young Prince, seeing as there are none in all of Italy. _Dukes and Lords we have_ , Lucrezia thought to herself, _but no – no Princes_. She smiled, her body inching close to the edge of the balcony. Her eyes roaming the room, she had never seen it so full, with all the cardinals. Lucrezia's eyes found her brothers, both Juan and Cesare, standing and whispering together. Her blonde hair fell out of her schnood as she tried to get a closer look at the Prince.

As soon as she saw him, she knew that he had to be the Prince Djem her father and brothers had been talking about. As she looked at him, she had realized that he was much younger than she thought he was, hear she was, thinking that Prince Djem was her Papa's age, and yet his age was not far from Juan's. His brown eyes seemed so different from any man she had every met, with a quality she couldn't understand yet – though she wanted too. His lips held a smirk, his gaze steadfast. His style of dress was so different from that of Italy's, she noticed. His turban was white and very beautiful and his clothes had many different colors that attracted Lucrezia's attention.

Her gaze returned back to his face, eager to study this foreigner that her Papa had allowed into their home. Why, Lucrezia still had yet to understand. Suddenly, as Lucrezia gazed at his face, she returned to his captivating eyes, and realized he had begun staring at her. Lucrezia's heart jumped into her throat, but her face remained as determined as his. He gave a brief smile, before returning his attention solely to her Papa. Lucrezia, satisfied with the information she had gathered, crawled slowly down the stairs, trying to remain as silent as possible.


End file.
